This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Expression of enzymes involved in glycoprotein biosynthesis for structural analysis by NMR and X-ray crystallography is being optimized in mammalian and yeast cells. High yield expression has been accomplished in HEK293 and Pichia pastoris and labeling methods (13C-, 15N-, and 2H-) are being pursued for NMR-based structural studies.